


101 ways to fuck Ryuji

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blindfolds, Bodyswap, Bondage, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Creampie, Fire Emblem AU, Food Kink, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Glove Kink, Gun Kink, Japanese Rope Bondage, Knifeplay, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Modeling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rich boy Akira, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Shadow Akira, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Tentacles, Voyeurism, camboy, maid kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Just as the title says.





	1. Demon AU - Akira x Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> People are enabling me

Akira had grown to hate the human world, all the lies and deceit that float around the air like flies attracted to food. Demons were full of more lies and deceit, but at least they were honest about it. The multi winged demon stretched and combed his claws through the mass of blond hair dozing on his chest. The body stirred slightly. moving around somewhat before softly signing upon readjusting itself. Akira smiled and placed a kiss to their forehead, wrapping his wings softly around his love. Ah, yes, how the demon hated humans… all but one. Ryuji, a human that had helped him when he got caught in one of the traps meant to kill his kind.

The human had nursed him back to health despite the constant threats the injured demon shot at him. Akira should’ve left after he was healed, fleeing back into the hellscape he called his home. He paused in going back, feeling the distress coming from the Ryuji as he heard the door slam. The demon watched from the doorway as a man, clearly drunk and angry, stumbled his way towards the blond. He growled out Ryuji’s name followed by an insult and raised the beer bottle in his hand. 

Akira swiftly stepped in, catching the bottle in his clawed hand while wrapping his wing around the blond. Within a few seconds, he had thrown the drunken man into the portal to hell before closing it without a second thought. Thinking back on the whole event, Akira had no idea why he saved the human, but at the same time, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. Speaking of his human… The demon moved down and started planting faint kisses on Ryuji’s bare shoulder as his claws danced down to grope at the clothed cheeks.

It didn’t take long for his human to awaken, moaning into his chest at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Akira hummed, nibbling at the skin and slipping his hand down into the baggy pants to tease the blond’s rim.

“Akira?”

“Hmm?” The demon responded, not letting up on pleasuring his love. 

“W-what are you doing?”

“I was thinking back to when we met.” Akira’s tail began to tug the pants down. “And I remembered how much I love you.”

“Y-you say that, ah-” Ryuji pushed his hips back into the fingers pressed against him. “T-too often.”

The demon switches to his neck, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin, while he spreads the human open so that the head of his lubed dick presses against the entrance. Ryuji moans loudly, wrapping his arms tight against Akira torso as he enters him.

“Look at you.” Akira coos, moving deeper inside. “Taking me so well. We’ve haven’t tried it in this form before.”

“Mmh!” The human shivers, clenching around the cock. “A-Akira!”

“You feel amazing, my dragon.” The demon straightens up and settle his hands on the tan hips, thrusting up into warm body. “So good.”

Ryuji shuddered at the praise, snapping his hips down as Akira thrust up. He purred out a groan and wrapped his tail around the human’s leaking erection. 

“If you could see how beautiful you look right now.”

“A-Akira, c-c’mon.”

The thrusts ranked up in speed and roughness as the winged being softly sank his teeth into his human’s shoulder. Ryuji groaned and moved to wrap his arms around the demon’s neck, panting heavily into his ear. Akira licked at the bite mark, watching as his dick disappeared repeatedly into the human. The blond arched his back and and came on the demon’s stomach with a very loud moan and full body shudder before slumping against his chest. Akira held him close, practically growling as he thrusts before cumming inside his human with an almost demonic roar.

The pair panted heavily, Akira flopped back onto the bed as Ryuji softly groaned.

“What was all that about?” 

“I do believe I explained it to you.”

“No, You…” Ryuji sighs and placed his forehead against Akira’s chest. “Why are you like this?”

The demon nuzzles his human’s neck and wraps them both within his wings. “We rest for now.”

“Mmmh. I have a test tomorrow and you woke me up for a quckie.”

Akira smirks and lets out a smooth chuckle.


	2. Ryuji/Akechi/fem OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talk. You guys need to talk and maybe fuck, if it helps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*
> 
> I-it's been a while, huh?

A week or two into this relationship and Michiko was just about at her wits end. Not only were Akechi and Ryuji trying to one up each other when it came to anything domestic, they tried to outplay the other when it came to sex too. She can feel the heated glare Akechi sends over her shoulder at Ryuji. They both think she doesn’t know, but it’s hard to ignore in the heat of the moment. Michiko’s got half a mind to roll off of both of them and tell the pair to deal with their hard-ons themselves.

 

She currently sits in her office, trying to figure out what game to stream when she hears the argument start up from downstairs.

 

“I was gonna make her dinner.”

 

“Too late, Sakamoto, I got home early.”

 

“I’m surprised you even know how to cook.”

 

“I’m surprised you know how to cook something that’s not instant ramen.”

 

There’s the sound of cabinets slamming shut and pots being dropped, before a loud crash is heard followed by cursing. Michiko buries her face in her hands and sighs.

 

“Boys?” She calls out. “What was that?”

 

“Nothing!” They both quickly respond.

 

Michiko leaves the room and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. She leans against the entryway, quietly watching as Akechi and Ryuji scramble to clean up whatever was broken.

 

“Really?” Her voice causes them to jump. “Cause that looks like my dad’s mug.”

  
  
“S-Sorry Mich.”

 

“My apologies.”

 

The pair looks crestfallen and Michiko sighs. “It’s fine. But if you guys are gonna argue about making dinner, we might as well just order a pizza.”

 

“We had pizza last week.”

 

“And the week before that.”

 

“Well it’s either pizza, or you guys figure out who's making dinner.”

 

The looks Ryuji and Akechi send each other already gives Michiko her answer.

The next morning means that once again, Michiko has the house to herself, which is good. Because if she wants to fix whatever this is between Ryuji and Akechi, she needs an empty house. The female stands before her bed, staring down at the males situated on it.

 

“Alright, whatever is is that’s causing this unresolved sexual tension needs to be addressed.” She raises her hand to stop Akechi before hs speaks. “You guys have been like this since the start of the relationship and I’d like to close the book on this before it gets worse. So… I’m going to go leave and spend a girls day with the others.” 

 

“What do you want us to do?”

 

“Talk. You guys need to talk and maybe fuck, if it helps.” She grabbed her satchel. “Have a nice talk. Bye.”

* * *

They sat there, in the overwhelming silence, neither of them speaking until they heard the front door open and close.

 

“Well…” Akechi drums his fingers on his knees. “Why don’t we just decide that this is your fault and continue on without hassle?”

 

“What?” A pair of chocolate eyes glare at him. “This ain’t my fault!”

 

“It’s not mine and Michiko’s, so by default, it must be yours. You were the one who inserted himself into our relationship after all.”

 

Ryuji bristled “Oh eff off. I knew about it, but I still love her and clearly she still loves me. So if anythin’, this is your fault.”

 

Akechi returns the glare. “How exactly?”

 

“You’re the asshole who keeps comin’ into our time together. When we watch a movie, in the shower, hell, even in the pool. You’re like a needy cat, man, cravin’ attention and shit.”

 

“I do not crave attention.”

 

“Oh? So all those flowers and candies you keep givin’ her are just because you want to, right?”

 

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” 

 

Akechi gets up and turns to pick his shirt off the floor, only to freeze as a pillow hits the back of his head. He slowly turns to face Ryuji, who has another pillow in his hands, which he throws as well, causing it to hit the detective in the face. It joins its twin on the floor just as Akechi leaps at the blond, pinning him to the bed in a fit of rage. Ryuji fights him off, swapping their positions and shoving the brunet’s face into the sheets while he holds his arm behind his back. Akechi squirms with a growl and lifts his legs, locking them behind the lithe teen’s back and dislodging him. 

 

Ryuji scrambles to get his balance back and brings up the sheets to try and block the balled up shirt Akechi had thrown at him. He grunts as the older slams into him, sending them both off the bed and onto the floor. They continue wrestling, managing to pull the sheets completely off the bed in the process. Akechi pants as he pins Ryuji down and sits on his hips. The blond growls and tries to fight his way free, twisting his hips in an attempt to dislodge the brunet. He eventually gives up and flops back against the sheets, tiredly glaring up at Akechi all the while.

 

The detective's hair is a mess and his face is flushed, he’s panting, and quietly glaring down at the blond. There’s a heavy silence before they both act without thinking, slamming their lips into one another's. Ryuji groans and pulls his wrists free, reaching up to drag his hands through Akechi’s hair. The brunet moans low into the kiss, his own hands move to push up Ryuji’s tank top and thumb over his nipples. The blond breaks away with a moan and a hissed cursed as he rolls his hips up into Akechi’s growing erection.

 

The detective moans, grinding his hips down as he moves to bite and suck on Ryuji’s neck.

 

“S-Shit, Goro.” He hisses and the older feels a shudder run down his spine.

 

Akechi quickly discards Ryuji’s tank top and his boxers within a few seconds. The blond whimpers as his erection is freed, he moves to wrap a hand around it only to have it pinned. He tries with the other only to have it pinned as well.

 

“W-What are you-”

 

“You haven’t earned it.” Akechi says as he switches Ryuji’s wrists into one hand.

 

“Earned what?”

 

“I won our little wrestling match, and since I’m the victor, you don’t get to climax.”

 

“What?” Ryuji squirms. “C’mon, Akechi, this ain’t-”   
  


“If you’re good,” Akechi leans down. “Then you get that everlasting release you crave. Understood?”

 

“Y-you ass!” He tries to pull his wrists free only to hiss and arch his back when the brunet slowly starts to jerk him off. 

 

“Understood?”

 

“G-Got it.”

 

“Good.” Akechi moves towards his neck, nipping and sucking as he reaches for the hidden bottle of lube.

 

“Mmh.” Ryuji shudders and closes his eyes.

 

The brunet uncaps the bottle and manages to get a decent amount on his fingers before moving to press them against the blond’s hole. Ryuji jolts and raises his head to try and peek into the darkness.

 

“H-Hey-”

 

“I won so I top.”

 

“Goddamnit- ah!”

 

Akechi wiggles his finger in further until Ryuji’s entrance rests at his knuckle. The blond grinds down on it, clearly getting used to the sudden feeling. Akechi adds another and slowly begins to stretch him, Ryuji whines at sensation.

 

“T-This is what Mich feels? Damn...” He drops his head against the floor and moans.

 

“To see you like this, with nary a look of defiance in your gaze.” Akechi grabs Ryuji’s cheeks and turns his head to look him directly in the eye. “How does it feel?”

 

“F-Fuck, ah, you.”

 

“That’s what I’m about to do.”

 

Ryuji makes to retort but his voice catches in his throat as the detective curls his fingers into his prostate. The blond lets loose a loud moan and grinds his hips down. Akechi continues to tease him, maroon eyes taking in how disheveled he looked. With a hitched breath and loud cry, Ryuji came untouched and slumped against the cover, panting heavily while his eyes stared unfocused at Akechi. The detective discarded his pants, lubed himself up, and pressed up against Ryuji’s entrance.

 

“W-Wait-” Akechi pushed in all the way until he bottomed out. “Ah! You asshole!”

 

“Oh please. I’ve seen Michiko peg you, you’ll be fine.” Akechi smirks down at him and begins to thrust.

 

“S-she, ah fuck!” Ryuji moans and grips the sheets. “Atleast she gives me time! You just shoved it in!”

 

“I’m aware of what I did.” He leans forward and pulls the blond’s hips closer to him. “But I know how rough you like it.”

 

Ryuji blushes and moves a hand up to muffle his moans, only to have his pressed against the floor.

 

“No, you don’t. I want to hear you moan.”

 

“You-” Akechi bites his neck. “Ah!”

 

The thrusts become rougher, he sound of slapping skin hidden under Ryuji’s moans. The blond’s eyes close in pleasure as he wraps his legs around Akechi’s waist. He grinds his hips into the thrusts, moaning loudly as the detective slams into his prostate over and over again. Ryuji felt Akechi groan into his neck as his thrusts starting becoming more wild, practically shoving his partner into the floor. The shorter male managed to wiggle his hand free and wrapped around the the older, pulling him closer to his body and leaving marks on his back.

 

Ryuji moaned Akechi’s name into his ear, feeling him shudder in and around him. He pulled him in for a rough kiss and harshly tugged on his hair. Akechi’s hips stalled for a bit as he moaned loudly.

 

“S-Someone likes havin’ their hair pulled.” Ryuji gives a weak smirk.

 

“S-shut up.” Akechi pants.

 

Ryuji’s chuckle breaks off into a moan as the detective picks up his rough movement again.

 

“Goro, I’m-”

 

“Cum, Ryuji.”

 

That simple command coming from Akechi’s panting voice set him off. He sank his teeth into the pale shoulder and comes, covering both of their stomachs in his release. Akechi gives a few rapid thrusts become coming with a low groan, digging his nails into Ryuji’s hips in the process. He moans gently at the feeling and falls back onto the floor, bringing the other male down with him. They lay like that, pants filling the room as they tried to collect themselves.

 

“T-Tthat was-”

 

“Wow, nice show you two.”

 

Both heads whip up to see Michiko leaning against the door frame, her burnt orange eyes had a gleam in them as she forward. She picked up her jacket from the ground and ruffled both of their heads.

 

“Before you say anything, I came back to get my jacket, but you both were already lost in your world.” Michiko waves her hand around. 

 

“H-how long were you….” Akechi couldn’t even finish the question.

 

“Eh… maybe ten maybe fifteen minutes ago?”

 

“A-And you just stood there?”

 

“Yeah, I enjoyed the show. It also got me all hot, wet, and bothered. Too bad this can’t be dealt with now, but once I get back~” She leaves the last part hanging. “I have to get going now, boys.” She kissed them both. “I hope this ‘Fuck it out of our system’ worked. Oh! And also, I’d  _ love _ a repeat performance.”

 

They watched as Michiko left the room.

 

“S-She’s going end both of us, isn’t she?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next one will be out


	3. Giggly Sex - Akira/Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You took advice from Yusuke!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there's not of giggly sex fics out there

Flowers? Check.

 

Tall black cherry candles? Check.

 

Steak? Check.

 

Akira pat himself on the back as he surveyed the dining room and kitchen of the shared apartment. Massive amounts of rose petals lead from the front door, to the table, and finally leading to the bed where a net of various colors of rose petals hung above. A part of himself was wondering if he really should’ve taken Yusuke advice, since the man’s idea of romance  varied from time to time. The door clicked open, pulling Akira out of his thoughts as Ryuji closed the door and lean heavily against it. 

 

“Damn. I had a shit day to- Akira, what’s all this?”

 

“Surprise!” Akira beamed. “I wanted a romantic night in tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Nah, I don’t.” The male kicked off his shoes. “So, uh, what’s for dinner?”

 

“Steak and baked potatoes.” The raven pulls Ryuji in for a kiss. “Only the best for you.”

 

“Goddamn, you spoil me.”

 

Akira smiled and pulled out the chair for him before going over and preparing the plates for them. Ryuji eyed the male as he poured glasses of water for both of them.

 

“No wine for you?”

 

“No, I know how much you hate alcohol. So, I’m not going to buy it anymore.” 

 

“Damn, Kira.” Ryuji blinked. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to.” He smiled and began to cut his steak. “Dig in or it’ll get cold.”

 

“Right!” The male wasted no time in stuffing his face. “Oh, holy shit. This is good~”

 

They continued eating while Ryuji started talking about his day. Talking loudly and animatedly with his hands while Akira listened. Once they finished, the raven took the plates and washed them off, leaving Ryuji to stare at him from the table.

 

“What’s the plan for dessert?” Akira could hear the smirk in the voice

 

He puts the dishes away and slowly saunters over to Ryuji; pulling him out of the chair and bringing him in for a deep kiss. The other male groaned, wrapping his arms around Akira’s waist in the process. The raven pulled back after some hesitation and blew out the candles before pulling Ryuji towards the bedroom.

 

“You’re dessert.” Akira huskily says as he pushes Ryuji onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

 

“Well, I hope I’m…” The male trailed off, eyes focused on the swaying net of petals above. “Should I effin’ ask?

 

“Later, it’s for later.” He says quickly and moves his hand down to grope the man’s bulge, trying to regain his attention.

 

Ryuji jolted from the sudden action and moaned. “T-The usual?”

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go all the way.”

 

“Hell yeah I do.” He quickly pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

 

“Impatient.” Akira teased, leaning down to press his lips against the other male’s neck. 

 

“C-Can’t blame me.”

 

“Mmh.”

 

Akira moved down to mouth Ryuji’s chest while his hand worked his pants off. The male groaned and sank deeper into the bed after he felt his dick spring free.

 

“Already hard.” He kisses down his abs and paused above the leaking member.

 

“K-kira, please.” Ryuji whined, pushing his hips up a little.

 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” 

 

Akira swallows him with ease, moving down until the mass of black hair meets his nose. Ryuji howls, digging his hand into the black curly mess that his boyfriend called his hair. Akira hummed, starting up a teasing rhythm as his tongue swirled around the tip. More groans and moans of his name greeted him. Akira pulled off of him, kissing the shaft and the tip before leaving, and removing his shirt. Ryuji watched him through hooded eyes as he discarded his pants and boxers as well.

 

“N-Now who's bein’ impatient.”

 

Akira grabbed the lube and sent a smirk down at the male. “Still you.”

 

Uncapping the bottle, he spread the gel over his finger and nudged them against Ryuji’s entrance. The raven waited until he got the okay before pressing them inside of his boyfriend. Ryuji moaned, grinding his hips down onto the now scissoring fingers. Akira gently kissed the inside of his thigh, pushing his fingers in deeper before adding a third one. Once Ryuji was stretched, he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up.

 

“Ready?” He looked at the panting male as he pressed the tip of his dick to the stretched entrance.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Akira groaned as he pushed inside, grip tightening on Ryuji’s hips as he bottomed out. The other male reached up and pulled him down for a deep kiss. The raven returned it, moans muffled as he began to thrust. They started off slow and gentle, both of them lost in the pleasurable sensation, before they sped up. Akira panted and groaned under his break with each snap of his hips while Ryuji scrambled to grab onto the headboard, unknowing pulling free the rope to the petals above.

 

The various colors dropped like a pile on snow on top of them, halting all movement. Akira blinked, eyes wide in surprise as he stared down at an equally surprised Ryuji. The petals covered both of them, weighing heavily on the raven’s back and outlining the blond. There was a steady silence before the chuckles started, eventually turning into full blown laughter.

 

“W-What was that?” Ryuji howled loudly.

 

“Y-Yusuke said-” Akira tried gaining control of his chuckles, but failed. “Yusuke said,” He changed his town to mimic the artist. “The petals should gently float down, covering both you and Ryuji in a calm and soothing manner. Thus enhancing your love making.”

 

“You took advice from Yusuke!?” He laughed harder.

 

Akira gulped and shuddered, feeling the blond’s body shaking from the inside was going to make him… He pressed his face into Ryuji’s neck, moaning pitifully as he came.

 

“D-Did you just-”

 

“Say nothing.”

 

The blond’s laughter was reaching higher levels while Akira cursed Yusuke’s idea to hell and back. So much for a memorable night.

 


	4. Fingering - Yusuke/Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke was pretty sure this man was going to be the end of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

A quiet and calm Sunday, no college, no classes, no distractions. Yusuke set up his easel in the living room, placed his various amounts of paint of the coffee table, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work. He’s about a third of the way through the painting when Ryuji tiredly walks through the room. Yusuke turns to wish him a good morning, but his voice catches in his throat. Ryuji’s wearing his lavender tank top with a large star printed on it; the shirt cuts off slightly above the middle of his thighs.

 

Ryuji rubs his eyes, staring mindlessly at his phone before it slips out of his grasp and lands on the floor. He grumbles and bends down to pick it up, nearly making Yusuke snap his paint brush in half as he catches sight of the blond’s bare cheeks. Ryuji’s not wearing anything under the shirt, it’s  _ just _ the tank top. Any focus Yusuke has flies out the window, peaceful morning switching over to a very arousing morning.

 

Ryuji grabs a bottled water from the fridge, yawns a good morning to Yusuke, and returns to their shared bedroom. The artist turns to stare at his unfinished painting for a few minutes before standing up and walking into the bedroom. Ryuji’s laying on the bed, legs swinging in the air as he plays something on his phone. Yusuke quietly moves, settling above the male and kissing his shoulder.

 

“Hey babe.” Ryuji pats his head. “S’up.”

 

“Mmh, were you trying to tempt me?” Yusuke’s hands move under the tank top. “Because you have my attention.”

 

The blond shudders. “I forgot to do laundry and you haven’t used this since Akira bought it for you.”

 

The dark haired artist places his hands on those glorious cheeks and squeezes, making Ryuji gasp. Yusuke continues kissing the bare skin and speaks in a lower tone.

 

“I want nothing more than to see you become a mess under me.”

 

“Y-Yusu-” Ryuji arches his back and gasps, feeling those long fingers press against his rim. “Shit.”

 

Yusuke nips and sucks on the blond’s neck as his hand moves to the bottle of lube in the night stand. He pops it open easily, pours the liquid on his fingers, and returns them to Ryuji’s entrance. The blond moans as they slip in easily, traveling further in and mindlessly rubbing the inner walls. Yusuke watches as the male trembles under the sensations and raises his hips to try and get more of the feeling. He adds another, stretching Ryuji and searching for that one spot. 

 

Then Ryuji lets loose a loud moan and shifts his hips, basically fucking himself on Yusuke’s fingers.

 

_ “There, there.” _ He pants out and grips the sheets.

 

Yusuke sits back, grabbing the blond’s hips to pull him closer, and drives his fingers into the bundle of nerves. Ryuji’s moans increase in volume as he claws at the bed, moaning the artist’s name. Yusuke moves his hand to jerk off the blond’s leaking erection. The male pushes back against the fingers and drives his hips down into the tight grip. Yusuke can tell he’s about to cum when a cry of his name and a full body shudder leaves Ryuji, causing him slump down onto the mattress.

 

The artist pulls his hands away, grimacing at the mess on them before looking at Ryuji. He’s panting hard while his eyes are dazed and unfocused. Yusuke kisses his cheek and gets up to leave the room.

 

“W-Wait, what about you?”

 

“Hmm? I’ll be fine.” He’s lying, trying to ignore the heavy throb from his dick. “I have a painting that requires my full attention.”

 

“Then I’ll suck you off while you do it.” Ryuji sits up on shaking arms. “C’mon, babe, I ain’t gonna leave you hangin’.”

 

Yusuke was pretty sure this man was going to be the end of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please pray for ryuji after every fucking


End file.
